Never can say goodbye
by rivergronlfer's
Summary: La verdadera versión de lo que pasó en "Michael" entre Rachel y Quinn. FABERRY


******Yo y mi "ligera" obsesión por escribir Faberry lol Este es una de mis tres one shots Faberry. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Never ****can ****say ****goodbye**

Las lágrimas caían casi sin permiso de su perfecto rostro de porcelana. Era casi un crimen ver llorar a una criatura tan preciosa. Pero, parecía que los crímenes estaban de moda. La rubia estaba sentada en el baño de muchachas, había estado ahí hacia una hora; el timbre de salida ya había sonado y ella no había tenido la suficiente valentía de salir de ahí, menos con los ojos así de rojos y el alma hecha pedazos.

Nunca quiso escuchar esa conversación, nunca pensó que le harían tanto daño los planes de futuro de otras personas. Aunque sabía que cualquier cosa que involucrara a cierta morena y cierto chico le hacía doler en lo más profundo de su ser.

Además, nunca pensó que su ex novio podía ser tan estúpido. ¿Qué muchacho le pedía a su novia casarse? Quinn, nunca habría aceptado tal cosa, quizá antes de quedar embarazada hubiera hecho semejante estupidez, pero la vida le había enseñado que no podía ir haciendo sonseras, siempre te cobraba. Así de perra era la vida.

Pero, lo que no sabía hasta que punto era inteligente Rachel. Sinceramente la consideraba una persona cuerda y sabía de muy buena fuente que la morena haría lo que sea por cumplir sus sueños y llegar a ser una estrella de Broodway. Sabía que Finn no sería un problema para Rachel Berry.

¿Pero porqué lloraba Quinn? ¿Es qué acaso estaba aún enamorada de Finn Hudson? ¿Sería que aún quería matar a Rachel Berry por haberle quitado el amor de su vida? No, no y no eran las respuestas.

_Tres meses atrás_

_-No entiendo lo que nos está pasando Quinn.- decía una muy confundida Rachel Berry._

_-No está pasando nada, Rachel.- la rubia dijo sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la morena que estaba sentada en su cama. Quinn seguía muy interesada con lo que sea que estuviera mirando en su cuenta de Facebook.- Ahora, limitémonos a escribir esa canción.- dijo con una voz fría la rubia._

_Rachel no dijo nada. Se sentía bastante ignorada como para seguir interrogando a la rubia, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Un día de la nada, Quinn Fabray había dicho que quería escribir una canción con ella para las regionales. Y a los dos siguientes días, la rubia había perdido su temperamento diciendo que estaba enamorada de Rachel._

_-Quinn, tú me dejaste un mensaje bastante extraño en mi inbox.- atacó la morena._

_-Yo no dejé nada en tu inbox.- dijo la rubia arrastrando las palabras.- Debes estar tomando alucinógenos.- la rubia siguió con la mirada en la pantalla de su laptop.- ¿Porqué siquiera yo entraría a tu página de Facebook?- la rubia se encogió de hombros._

_-Quinn, no puedes ignorar esto por siempre.- dijo la morena empezando a perder la paciencia._

_Quinn se sentó bien en su silla. Sabía que Rachel tenía razón, no podían seguir evitando esa conversación, no cuando la rubia le había confesado todo a Rachel y la había besado y se había ido corriendo sin decir absolutamente nada._

_-Ok, Rachel.- aceptó la rubia.- Tienes razón. – la morena asintió, se acercó hasta dónde estaba Quinn y puso una silla al costado de la rubia.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó la rubia aún concentrada en la computadora._

_-Lo que pasa.- Rachel se encogió de hombros._

_-Estoy enamorada de ti y tú estás enamorada de Finn.- dijo, enfatizando lo obvio.- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Absolutamente nada.- terminó de decir la rubia.- ¿Feliz? – esta vez volteó a ver a la morena, la cual tenía lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Yo… Quinn…- dijo entre sollozos Rachel._

_-Rachel, no tienes que llorar. No todo es teatro en la vida.- dijo la rubia cerrando su laptop y yéndose directamente a su cama._

_Quinn había hecho llorar a Rachel Berry, en un pasado le hubiera encantado la idea, le hubiera fascinado. Pero ahora no era así, no le gustaba lo que acaba de hacer. No sabía cómo se había enamorado de Rachel y tampoco tenía ganas de entenderlo, pero como dicen por ahí del amor al odio solo hay un paso._

_-Quinn…_

_-No.- respondió rápidamente la rubia, dándose cuenta de la situación._

_Rachel estaba a su lado, sentada. No sabía cómo y en qué momento había pasado eso, tampoco sabía en qué momento le habían empezado a gustar las chicas, o más específicamente Rachel. La morena abrazó fuertemente a la rubia, le dio un beso en el cuello y sin querer la rubia sonrió._

_-Yo… Quinn, tampoco sé cuando sucedió.- a la rubia se le abrieron los ojos como platos._

_-Pero… ¿Finn? – preguntó finalmente la rubia._

_Rachel negó. Esa tarde le explicó a la rubia que Finn ya no significaba lo mismo para ella, esa tarde le dijo las cosas 'raras' que había estado sintiendo por cierta rubia. No era homofóbica, pero tampoco estaba preparada para dar ese gran paso._

_Esa tarde habían llorando juntas, se habían confesado todo lo que no habían confesado hacia mucho tiempo. Rachel le había cantado 'Get it right' a la rubia, le había dicho que esa canción era para ella; porque la morena sabía que lo correcto era estar con la rubia y Quinn le había creído._

_Después de aquella tarde, pensó que Rachel terminaría con Finn y después de un tiempo ambas podrían aceptar su extraña relación. Pero habían pasado dos meses y Rachel no había terminado con el muchacho, es más le había pedido a la rubia verse a escondidas._

_-¿Estás loca?- había estallado la rubia.- ¡Yo no voy a ser tu amante o lo que sea! – gritó una exaltada Quinn, después del ensayo para las nacionales._

_-Quinn, no es fácil.- había explicado la morena._

_-¿Tú crees que para mí es fácil darme cuenta que me he enamorado de mi archienemiga? – gritó con mucha furia Quinn._

Desde aquel día Quinn no le había vuelto a hablar a la morena. Era suficiente, no iba a seguir sufriendo, aunque era bastante difícil cuando Rachel y Finn iban de la mano o los veía besándose apasionadamente o se cantaban canciones cursis en el Club Glee. Lo único que hacía sentir bien a la rubia, era saber, que Rachel Berry estaba fingiendo y qué bien lo hacía.

* * *

><p>La rubia estaba aplicándose algo de maquillaje antes de su siguiente clase. Tenía Biología y era la peor clase que le podía haber tocado, su compañero de asiento no le quitaba la mirada de encima ningún momento. La había seguido varias veces hasta su auto solo para decirle hola o preguntarle como estaba. Quinn se sentía acosada.<p>

No había estado con nadie después de su intento con Rachel. Había tratado de acercarse a Beth de una manera no muy correcta y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Sin mucha suerte había intentado de estar con Puck de nuevo, pero él no era Rachel.

Había ido a un bar gay con Santana y Brittany. Pero no pasó absolutamente nada, solo bailó con una pelirroja y la verdad se sintió realmente incómoda. No tenía la menor idea qué era, no le gustaba ningún chico, tampoco ninguna chica. Acaso era, ¿Rachelsexual? Ni siquiera eso tenía sentido. Aunque nada en su vida tenía sentido últimamente.

-¡Quinn!- a la rubia se le cayeron los polvos al lavadero.

Esa voz, tan chillona, conocida y adorada por la rubia. Esa sin duda era la voz de Rachel Berry.

-Hola Rachel.- dijo la rubia fríamente, siguiendo con el proceso de maquillarse.- ¿Deseas algo? – preguntó cortésmente y algo cortante.

-Qué bueno que aún me hables.- Quinn asintió.- Es Finn.- a la rubia le dio un extraño dolor en el estómago.- Me ha… me ha dicho…- parecía que Rachel no podía continuar con la conversación.

-Te ha pedido que te cases con él y tú lo vas a aceptar.- dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó una incrédula Rachel.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Rachel se acercó más a la rubia, esta se encogió de hombros.- Yo no … no sé, no voy a decir que …-

-Rachel, no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer.- dijo la rubia guardando su maquillaje en su bolso.- Y me parece tremendamente cruel, venirme a pedir este consejo a mí.- Quinn sacó de su bolso una carta y se la entregó a Rachel. La morena arrugó la nariz y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver de quién era esa carta.- Todo lo que sé es que me aceptaron en Yale, tengo un futuro por delante.- respondió ella.- Sé que tú también tienes un futuro por delante y serás aceptada en NYADA.- Rachel le devolvió el sobre a la rubia.- Tienes que saber que tus sueños son más grandes que Finn. No lo digo porque esté enamorada de ti y quiero que termines con él.- Rachel sonrió sin darse cuenta.- Lo digo porque es la verdad, no sabes que pasará en unos quince años, lo que yo sé es que voltearé a ver atrás y veré que me enamoré pero lamentablemente ella no me correspondió.- Quinn se encogió de hombros y dejó a una muy perpleja Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel se sentó en una silla del Club Glee. Estaba totalmente sola, no había nadie, todos llegarían en unos diez minutos. Tenía unos minutos para pensar y esta vez no era un juego, esta vez tenía que hacerlo de la manera correcta. Se limpió algunas lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Era cierto lo que había dicho Quinn, no tenía que tener su futuro amarrado a Finn, ni siquiera amaba a Finn. Rachel era una total cobarde y mentirosa. Rachel Berry estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray, solo que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirlo.<p>

-¡Enana! – escuchó que alguien la llamó, inconscientemente la morena sonrió.- ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué te hizo el cara de feto? – preguntó Santana, sentándose al lado de Rachel.

-No es su culpa, esta vez es mi culpa- la morena se encogió de hombros.- Esta vez he llevado las cosas demasiado lejos.- Santana levantó una ceja en sorpresa.- Te admiro por admitir quién eres realmente y ser feliz con Brittany.- dijo una muy sincera Rachel.

-Ok. Me asustas, ¿Por qué toda esta charla? – dijo la latina. Antes que Rachel contestara entraron todos los demás chicos de Glee, incluido Finn. Le dedicó una sonrisa a la morena y se sentó al otro lado de ella. Rachel se sintió terrible, ¿Cómo había llevado esto tan lejos?

-Buenos chicos, tenemos aquí a nuestra querida Quinn.- dijo el Sr. Shuester. – Me dijo que quería cantar una canción.- Quinn asintió.

-Este es el último año para algunos de nosotros.- empezó la rubia.- Y yo quiero decirles que no podré olvidarlos, los he aprendido a querer a todos.- Rachel se sintió un poco incómoda. Vio como Quinn de pronto la miró.- Nunca te podré… digo nunca les podré decir adiós.- Quinn se sonrojó un poco, y Rachel sonrió.

La música empezó. Rachel había olvidado lo bien que cantaba Quinn y la excelente actriz que era, ella era una estrella, la estrella en la vida de Rachel. La verdadera razón por la que la morena se paraba cada mañana, sabía que a pesar de estar viviendo una mentira, Quinn existía y aunque la ignorara, sabía que muy en el fondo Quinn jamás había dejado de sentir lo mismo.

La rubia se movía por todo el salón, poseyéndolo. Algunos bailaban al ritmo de la contagiosa música, inclusive Finn. Rachel cantó la última línea de la canción con Quinn, ambas se miraron.

-_I'll __**never **__**can **__**say **__**goodbye **__to you_.- cantaron ambas.

-Eso fue excelente Quinn.- le dijo el maestro. Quinn solo se encogió de hombros.- Ahora cuéntales tus grandes noticias.- todos se quedaron expectantes a lo que tenía que decir la rubia.

-Me… me aceptaron en Yale.- dijo ella tímidamente. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir.- Sé que no puedes cambiar tu pasado.- dijo mirando fijamente a Rachel.- Pero sí tu futuro.- Rachel se comenzó a acomodarse distraídamente el cabello.- No puedes aferrarte a alguien por siempre.-

Quinn siguió feliz de recibir los aplausos de sus compañeros, su sonrisa era sincera, pero le faltaba algo para ser feliz. Una morena que estaba sentada sonriendo sin que nadie la mirara.

-Yo… Rachel, ¿Qué has decidido? – de pronto preguntó Finn, desconcertando a todos.

Rachel se quedó helada. ¿Estaba haciendo esto enfrente de todos?

-¿Finn? – preguntó Santana.

Quinn se quedó parada en medio del salón, mirando como al muchacho se arrodillaba ante la morena y sacaba una pequeña caja negra. La rubia contuvo las ganas de llorar.

-¡Oh Dios¡- exclamó Brittany.

-Rachel Berry…- empezó Finn.

Pero la morena no lo dejó continuar. Quinn se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, para que nadie pudiese ver sus lágrimas. Rachel cerró aquella caja y fue directamente a los brazos de Quinn, abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Finn se quedó desconcertado.

-Tienes razón, rubia hermosa.- susurró Rachel en el oído de su rubia amada. – Me arrepentiré de todo si digo que sí.- la morena seguía susurrando en el oído de Quinn. Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y la puso en su corazón.- ¿Sientes? – preguntó la morena, a lo cual la rubia asintió.- Desde aquella vez, desde aquel beso, mi corazón late por ti y no puedo seguir mintiendo.- Lo último había sido escuchado por todos.

Santana estaba con la boca abierta. Brittany tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero Finn, el estaba llorando y con la rabia dibujada en su rostro.

-Finn.- empezó Rachel.

-Maldita lesbiana.- dijo el muchacho.

Finn dejó la clase de coro y tiró la caja con el anillo dentro. Brittany se levantó y recogió la caja. Rachel se quedó abrazada de la rubia, pero Quinn se deshizo del agarre y fue detrás de Finn.

-¡Quinn¡- gritaron Rachel y Santana al mismo tiempo.

-Finn.- gritó la rubia. El muchacho se detuvo.- No estuvo bien lo que hizo Rachel, nos hizo sufrir a ambos.- a Quinn le importaron muy poco las miradas que le estaban dando.

-Sí, pero te escogió a ti.- dijo él cortante.

-Y tú… ¿Estás bien con eso? – preguntó la rubia.

-Es lo mejor, nunca supe quién era Rachel en verdad.- y se fue, dejando a la rubia sola en medio del pasillo.

-Quinn, no debiste seguirlo.- escuchó que una morena decía.

-Eso no estuvo bien Rachel.- admitió la rubia.

-Quinn, has llorado tantas noches por Berry, no dejarás que se vaya así no más.- la rubia fulminó con la mirada a la latina. – No dije nada.- la muchacha, se fue, dejando a las dos chicas a solas.

-Tienes razón, no fue correcto mentirle a Finn ni a ti, ni siquiera a mí.- Rachel tomó la mano de la rubia.- Sé que me perdonará en algún momento, no ahora, pero lo hará.- Quinn apretó más la mano de la morena.- Pero, ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero poder caminar contigo tomada de la mano, sin que me importe el resto.- Quinn miró con ternura a Rachel.- Sé que quizá no podemos estar juntas por siempre, pero…

-Pero estaremos juntas de todas maneras.- Rachel asintió.- Ambas vamos a New York, trataremos que esto funcione.- Rachel le dio un rápido beso a Quinn.- ¿Sabes por qué? – Rachel negó.- _Porque nunca te podré decir adiós._-


End file.
